Old Rocks Day
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: TRADUCTION de "Old Rocks Day" écrit par wackyjacqs. Le 7 janvier est le jour national des pierres précieuses. Voici un OS prennant place pendant la première partie de Moebius après cette micro scène absolument épique pour tout shippeur S/J lors du briefing.


Note de l'auteur :

Voici une seconde traduction du travail de wackyjacqs (franchement, si vous lisez anglais, allez faire un tour sur son profil, ses histoires sont géniales !).

L'histoire originale : s/8886669/1/Old-Rock-Day

Je ne possède évidemment rien : les personnages appartiennent à la MGM (je suppose) et l'histoire à wackyjacqs. La traduction est de moi en revanche (au moins une chose ^^).

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**National Old Rock Day**

** (7 janvier 2005).**

* * *

« Est-ce que je peux entrer, Monsieur ? » demanda prudemment Carter en se tenant sur le seuil de son bureau

Au son de sa voix, Jack leva les yeux du rapport qu'il lisait et lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Ouais, fermez la porte » répondit-il avant de lui faire signe de s'installer à l'une des chaises vide de son bureau.

Jack signa vite fait le rapport, le referma et le posa dans sa pile de documents à envoyer alors que Carter suivi ses ordres. Le regard de Jack dériva vers la femme qui se tenait devant lui et son cœur se gonfla. Depuis la mort de son père, quelques semaines auparavant, quelque chose avait changé dans leur relation. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé avec de vrais mots, mais ils savaient tout les deux à quel moment tout avait changé. Cet instant pendant lequel il n'y avait plus de supérieur direct ou de second mais quelque chose... de _plus_.

Alors qu'il vit l'expression sur son visage, il sentit un sourire s'étirer au coin de sa bouche. Elle semblait être en paix. C'était assez étrange si on considérait tout ce qu'elle avait du traverser ces derniers mois : son double Réplicateur, les Goa'Uld, Pete, la mort de son père...

Jack se redressa et inclina la tête en sourire intérieurement alors que Sam rougissait légèrement sous son regard.

« Monsieur... » Sam se tut avant de s'éclaircir la voix et de se relancer. « Jack. »

Le sourire de Jack s'agrandit et Sam sembla se relaxer.

« Sam ? »

« Tu as rompu notre accord. »

Il se laissa paresseusement tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles Carter. »

Sam le regarda sans trop y croire en levant un sourcil gracieux.

« Ah oui ? »

« Mhmm. »

« Donc... Tu ne te souviens pas avoir "accidentellement" passé ta main sur la mienne pendant le briefing de ce matin. »

Jack planta ses yeux dans les siens, ses yeux marrons rencontrant ses yeux bleus scintillants.

« Oh, je me souviens _parfaitement_ de cet incident » souri-t-il « Non... c'est avec la partie sur "notre accord" que j'ai du mal » fini-t-il en mimant des guillemets pour ces mots.

Sam inclina la tête. « On s'était mis d'accord pour rester discrets _et_ garder ça hors de la base. » répondit-elle sérieusement en les désignant toux les deux.

« Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, Carter ? Tu as de très jolies mains » répondit Jack en haussant les épaules.

Sam referma la bouche sous cette déclaration et baissa la tête lorsqu'elle se senti rougir.

« Sois sérieux, Jack ! »

« Je le suis. »

Elle releva les yeux à la sincérité de sa voix et retint son souffle face à l'intensité de son regard. Leurs regards restèrent accrochés pendant quelques secondes avant que Sam ne parle.

« Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? »

Jack hésita sur ce qu'il devait répondre. Il brisa leur lien visuel et attrapa un stylo sur son bureau pour commencer à le démanteler.

« Si tu veux tout savoir... » répondit-il finalement « C'était de la recherche. »

« De la recherche ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais. »

Il ne releva pas les yeux de sa tâche mais il sentait que sa réponse l'avait perdue, qu'un petit froncement de sourcils et un petit plissement de son front attendaient qu'il continue.

« Quel genre de recherche nécessitait que tu me touches la main ? » demanda-t-elle, incapable de cacher sa perplexité.

Jack se pencha en avant, plaça ses coudes sur son bureau et claqua des mains. Mais il ne dit rien.

« Jack ? »

« Si tu veux vraiment savoir, » dit-il après un instant en soupirant théâtralement « J'étais... »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un point derrière Sam alors qu'un mouvement dans la Salle de Briefing attirait son attention. C'était SG-5 qui arrivait pour le briefing de départ. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur la jeune femme assise en face de lui et il sourie alors qu'il lui lançait un dernier regard appréciateur.

« Ça devra attendre » dit-il. « J'ai un briefing avec SG-5. » fini-t-il en ignorant le froncement de sourcil réprobateur de Sam.

Après avoir promis de la rencontrer à la surface à 1800h pour qu'il s'explique, Jack observa la silhouette de Sam s'éloigner de la fenêtre de son bureau. Il sourie aussitôt qu'elle fut hors de vue.

Oui, ça devrait attendre. Parce que même s'il voulait le crier du toit de cette montagne, Jack voulait que Sam ne soit que pour lui lorsqu'il lui révélerait que sa « recherche » avait tout avoir avec la bague de fiançailles portant une topaze bleue et un diamant qui se cachait dans le premier tiroir de son bureau et avec le fait qu'elle irait parfaitement bien à sa main gauche.

* * *

Alors ? Une petite review? Un petit mot à faire passer à l'auteur ? Comme vous l'avez compris, cet "Old Rocks Day" c'est le jour des pierres précieuses, et je peux parfaitement visualiser ça ^^


End file.
